Eileen O'Neill
by Mechelune
Summary: le Colonel O'Neill a une drôle de surprise... qui va compliquer un peu plus la vie au SG-C


- Eileen O'Neill -

**Disclaimers**: Stargate SG-1 et ses personnages sont la propriété de MGM, Gekko Film Corp. et Double Secret Production. Je n'ai pas touché d'argent pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est purement fortuite.

Saison : intermédiaire entre les saisons 6 et 7, un parallèle où Jonas et Daniel cohabitent…

Chapitre 1 : Le meilleur des mondes possibles…

Le SG-C reçoit une visite imprévue, Jack un étrange cadeau, et des nouvelles plutôt dérangeantes.

Un matin comme les autres au SG-C… Disons même assez calme, il n'y a pas eu de mission très dangereuse ces derniers temps, les Tok'ra et les Jaffas rebelles ont l'air d'avoir réussi un beau coup en détruisant une base très importante d'Anubis…

Samantha est dans son laboratoire en train d'étudier on ne sait quelle technologie…

Daniel et Jonas sont en train d'étudier des textes d'une autre planète et de se « crêper le chignon » sur les interprétations. Teal'c est en pleine méditation. Jack… Jack est en train de lire paisiblement dans ses quartiers une bande dessinée et rêvasse à ses prochaines vacances à la pêche. Janet s'occupe des petits bobos de la base.

Quand au Général Hammond, il remplit une horrible paperasse en pensant à ses deux petites filles…

Comme quoi on peut parfaitement s'ennuyer au SG-C quand il ne se passe absolument rien de grave…

Puis comme il faut s'y attendre : une alarme retentie dans la base : Activation extérieure de la porte non-autorisée. 

Tout le monde se précipite dans la salle de commandes : Le Général en premier suivit de près par Jack et Samantha, puis de Teal'c et enfin Daniel et Jonas toujours en train de discuter au sujet de leurs traductions…

**Général Hammond**, _inquiet_ : « Une idée de qui nous contacte ?? 

**Sergent Siler **: Non, mon Général, aucune idée pour le moment, aucun code d'identification, aucune tentative de communication : juste l'activation….

**Général Hammond** : Laissez l'Iris en place jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! 

**S. Siler** : oui mon … Attendez !! Un code arrive…- _il se tourne,_ _incrédule vers le Général- _c'est le code de SG-1, mon Général !!!! 

**Général Hammond**, _se tournant vers SG-1 avec un air interrogatif_ : une idée ???

**Major Carter** : Il se peut que se soit un message du futur, mon Général.

**Jack O'Neill, **_résigné_ : Avec les résultats du Superbowl alors cette fois… 

**Daniel** : Peut-être que les Ashens ont fait des leurs encore une fois ? 

**Jonas** : A moins qu'un goa'uld n'ait réussi à obtenir un GDO…

Siler n'en croit pas ses oreilles, ils discutent paisiblement !!!

**G.** **Hammond** : Toujours pas de transmission radio lieutenant ??? 

**S. Siler** : Non, mon Général, rien pas même un code morse (cette tentative d'humour fais sourire Samantha, et ricaner Jack…)

**G. Hammond** : Très bien, alerte maximum ! Tout le monde en place…. Ouvrez l'Iris !!! » 

Les hommes en armes se placent autour de la porte tandis que l'iris s'ouvre lentement…

Pendant quelques interminables secondes, rien ne se passe… Les hommes attendent derrières leurs boucliers et leurs armes… Puis, un léger trouble apparaît au sein du vortex.

Puis avançant lentement, penché sur quelque chose qu'il porte délicatement, apparaît Charles Kawalsky... Accompagné, quelques instants après, par la Tok'ra Kelmaa. Ils s'immobilisent devant les hommes en armes tandis que derrière eux la porte se referme…

Kelmaa jette un coup d'œil sur son poignet et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Kawalsky qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu puis se tourne vers la porte derrière laquelle apparaissent un Jack O'Neill et des membres du SG-C parfaitement surpris…

Avant que le Général Hammond n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Kawalsky s'approche du Colonel O'Neill et lui met dans les bras un… couffin !

**Jack O'Neill** : « Euh, Charlie vous jouez à la cigogne ??? C'est plus de votre âge…

**Kawalsky,** _devant l'air dubitatif de Jack_ : On a pas vraiment le temps de traîner ici, Kelmaa vient de me dire que nous n'avions qu'1h33mn devant nous avant que le retour soit impossible, alors il faut que vous m'écoutiez….

**G. Hammond**, _l'interrompant_ : Nous serions ravis d'avoir une explication, Major Kawalsky, d'autant plus que vous-même et le Tok'ra Kelmaa, êtes morts depuis quelques temps. Alors ce serait d'autant plus la bienvenue et…- _jetant un œil au couffin que tient maladroitement O'Neill_- et qui est cet enfant ???

Kelmaa et Kawalsky se regardent, l'air résigné.

**Kelmaa** : c'est justement au sujet de cet enfant que nous sommes venus, pour vous le remettre, pour que vous le protégiez et l'aidiez, nous ne pouvons plus assurer sa défense et le temps nous ai compté… Mais compte tenu de l'importance de notre mission nous allons tout vous expliquer, si vous nous assurez que nous pourrons repartir par la porte dans exactement – _elle regarde un étrange bracelet _- 1 heure et 29 min….

**Jack O'Neill**, _ironiquement_ : C'est plutôt court pour une explication complète non ?? - _Il essaye de redonner le couffin à Kawalsky qui secoue la tête en souriant -_ Non ? Comment ça Non ? Vous voulez quand même pas que je porte ce bébé tout le temps ????- _ voyant tout le monde suivre le Général dans la salle de réunion_ - bon ben j'ai compris je vais lui servir de nounou…

**J. O'Neill**, _devant_ _les sourires goguenards de Daniel et de Jonas, et devant le sourcil levé de Teal'c _: quoi vous m'avez jamais vu ou quoi ???

**Daniel**, _en le regardant du coin de l'œil et en rentrant vivement dans la salle de Réunion où tout le monde s'installe_: Ne vous vexez pas Jack, vous êtes vraiment très... très… attendrissant comme ça ! » 

Rapidement Kelmaa explique leur situation : comme Samantha le supposait, ils viennent du futur, mais _également _d'un monde parallèle … Mais c'est un futur très proche. Ils ont utilisé leur miroir quantique en le liant à la porte ce qui leurs à ouvert un vortex très spécial…

D'où la nécessité d'un « timing » très serré car la fenêtre de voyage est inamovible. 

Tout ceci avec l'aide de la Tok'ra, en effet dans leur monde, la Tok'ra et la Terre sont aussi allié mais encore plus car les derniers assauts des Grands Maîtres ont anéantis quasiment toutes leurs bases. Ils se sont donc réfugiés sur Terre avec le reste des leurs…

Pendant le briefing, Jacob et Malek arrivent… Malek est surpris de revoir Kelmaa mais ne dit rien car Jonas les a prévenus que le temps leurs été comptés…

**Kelmaa**, _arrivant enfin au vif du sujet_ : « …nos bases ont disparues, les jaffas ont été massacrés – _pas de réactions du côté de Teal'c_- et même le site alpha a été découvert, un Ashrak y a tout détruit… 

**J. O'Neill**, _(qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme) l'interrompant_ : oui, ça on sait ça a faillit nous arriver…- _Le Colonel est interrompu par un regard du Général lui rappelant l'urgence de la situation, Jack lève les yeux au ciel…_

**Kelmaa**, _continuant sans sourciller_ : même la Tauri est en danger, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous tiendrons les différentes bases qui y ont été crées…

**Samantha et Daniel**, _en cœur_ : plusieurs bases ?!? 

Kawalsky hochent la tête et griffonnent un petit mot à leurs intentions tandis que Kelmaa continue, imperturbable.

**Kelmaa** : Ainsi devant le danger qui nous menace nous nous sommes tournés vers une des réalités alternatives où le combat n'était pas encore perdu et un peu en arrière dans le temps pour la prévenir des problèmes que nous avons rencontré. - _Kelmaa s'arrête alors et s'assoit comme si tout avait été expliqué_-

**J. O'Neill**, _vautré dans son fauteuil_ : Et ??? C'est tout comme explication à votre présence ici et à celle de ce… couffin ??? C'est un peu court non ? 

**Kawalsky**, _essayant de calmer O'Neill_ : - Je vais vous expliquer mon Colonel…

**J. O'Neill**, _l'interrompant_ : ben ce serait pas trop tôt !!!!…

**Kawalsky**, _soupirant_ : cette enfant est votre fille… 

Grand silence dans la salle de réunion, Le Général Hammond regarde Kawalsky et Kelmaa, Daniel et Samantha guettent la réaction de Jack, Jonas à l'air tout à fait surpris et les sourcils de Teal'c ne peuvent pas être plus haut…

**J. O'Neill**, _en se redressant en mettant un doigt sur sa tempe comme si Kawalsky était fou_ : J'ai du mal entendre !!!!

**Kawalsky** : il s'agit de votre fille et de celle d'Ayianah, une jeune femme que nous avons trouvée dans les…

**J. O'Neill**, _s'énervant à cause de mauvais souvenirs_ : Oui oui, on sait !!! Nous aussi nous l'avons rencontré et elle nous a laissé un gentil souvenir…

**Jonas**, _ennuyé et coupant le Colonel_ : ce que le Colonel essaie de vous dire, c'est que Ayianah été porteuse d'une maladie incurable dont elle est morte et que le Colonel a du être soigné par un symbiote Tok'ra pour en guérir. 

**J. O'Neill**, _excédé_ : Merci Jonas, je pouvais m'expliquer tout seul…. 

**Kelmaa** : Colonel, Croyez bien que je comprends combien cette situation doit être dure pour vous, mais elle est terriblement importante pour nous – _Kelmaa lève la main pour prévenir l'intervention de Jack _– Cette enfant est la fille de notre Colonel O'Neill et de la jeune femme dénommée Ayianah. Pour la sauver, le SG-C nous l'a envoyée... Son état était si grave que nous l'avons confié aux soins de notre Reine -_Malek sursaute mais ne dit rien_-. Elles ont fusionnées…

**J. O'Neill**, _ironiquement méchant_ : Bien sur, Quel honneur…Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

**G. Hammond**, _le rappelant à l'ordre_ : Colonel !!

**Kelmaa** : Ayianah et notre Reine se sont parfaitement entendues… Quand Ayianah a été remise, elle n'a pas voulue que notre Reine et elle soit séparée…

**J. O'Neill**, _très énervé_ : Et le fait qu'Ayianah est des pouvoirs ne rentrait absolument pas en ligne de compte ? 

**Kelmaa**, _toujours calme_ : non, c'est Ayianah qui nous a expressément demandé de devenir l'hôte de notre Reine.

Kelmaa fixe calmement le colonel O'Neill, très énervé, tandis que Malek regarde Kelmaa intensément : leur Reine est vivante…dans une autre réalité… Mais vivante!!

**Kelmaa** : Notre temps est presque écoulé : cette enfant porte en elle la mémoire génétique de notre Reine en plus des dons particuliers d'Ayianah. Nous pensons qu'elle pourrait même développer d'autres dons, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de savoir lesquels. La Base où nous étions a été envahie et le Colonel O'Neill a été tué… 

**Kawalsky**, _prenant alors la parole_ : c'est vous qui nous avez dit de la confiez à vous-même. Cette enfant a des connaissances, et des dons, que tout les goa'ulds voudraient obtenir sans parler de ceux qu'elle peut développer : C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'elle soit ici, si les Grands Maître mettaient la main sur elle se serait terrible, or notre réalité est finie, il ne lui reste que cette chance !!

Kawalsky regarde intensément Jack qui regarde le petit bout de femme qui agite ses poings en gazouillant… Il lui tend un doigt qu'elle attrape en riant, il lui sourit en retour.

**J. O'Neill**, _très sérieux, toujours observant l'enfant_ : je veillerai personnellement sur elle, n'ayez crainte, personne ne lui fera de mal…

**Kelmaa** : Surtout Colonel qu'elle ne quitte pas le SG-C, car personne ne sait quelles capacités elle aura hérité de sa mère…

**J. O'Neill**, _doucement en admirant le visage de l'enfant qui s'est endormi en tenant son doigt _: Et sa mère où est elle ?

_Kawalsky hésite regarde_ **Kelmaa,** _qui lâche_ : elle est morte… – _soupir de regret du côté de Malek, qui n'ajoute rien cependant._

**J. O'Neill** : Comment ?

**Kawalsky** : En essayant de vous sauver la vie, mon Colonel… » 

Il lève les yeux de l'enfant pour fixer la Tok'ra, puis à nouveau l'enfant. Il y a un silence dans la salle de réunion, où chacun digère les informations : un monde parallèle où les goa'ulds avaient quasiment gagné, un SG-C envahi et détruit, le Colonel mort et… et qui d'autre ? Puis Kelmaa se lève suivit par Kawalsky.

**Kelmaa** : « L'heure est venue pour nous de rentrer dans notre monde… 

**G. Hammond** : Attendez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rentrer, vous pouvez rester ici, vos connaissances nous aideraient beaucoup…

**Kawalsky**, _souriant tristement_ : Merci beaucoup Général Hammond, mais Kelmaa et moi avons perdus tout nos amis là-bas et nous avons promis au Général Hammond – _il se trouble en regardant le Général-_ que nous reviendrions pour l'aider à terminer le travail…. 

**G. Hammond**, _hochant la tête_ : Je comprends. Ne pouvons nous rien faire pour vous ? 

**Kelmaa** : Non, cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention des Grands Maîtres sur vôtre réalité et nous devons laisser cet enfant dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. 

**Kawalsky**, _soupirant et secouant la tête_ : Et puis c'est presque finis là-bas… »

Ils se sépare assez tristement devant la porte: Kelmaa échange quelques mots avec Malek et Selmak mais ils n'ont pas le temps de parler de ce qui intéresse le plus nos deux Tok'ra. Kawalsky, Samantha et Daniel discutent… Seuls Teal'c et Jonas restent en retrait. Et Jack, avec sa fille dans les bras….

Il la berce doucement, il a refusé que Janet Frasier la prenne pour l'examiner.

Finalement, à l'heure pile que le « timer » du poignet de Kelmaa avait indiqué, le vortex s'enclenche tout seul, prêt à les ramener vers leur monde… 

**J. O'Neill**, _avec son air de blague qui cache sa peine_ : « Alors vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester ?? Je vous emmènerai pécher si vous voulez !!! 

Kawalsky sourit, et secoue la tête en disparaissant par la porte, Kelmaa regarde O'Neill puis, revenant sur ses pas, effleure le front du bébé.

**Kelmaa**, _en le regardant droit dans les yeux_ : Vous lui apprendrez que les Tok'ra ne sont pas mauvais n'est-ce pas Colonel ?

**J. O'Neill**, _en hochant la tête_ : Oui… Comptez sur moi. »

Elle sourit, ce qui fait penser à Jack que c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit un Tok'ra sourire, et passe la porte qui se referme définitivement derrière elle.


End file.
